Dancing with the devil
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Moody Damon and jealous Elena. One-shot written for the Valentine's Day Author2Author exchange. Enjoy!


**N: Hello there dear readers, here's another one shot from me. A short story written for LoveEpicLove for the Valentine's Day Author Exchange, hope you'll like it. I tried to keep the characters as in character as possible, but I couldn't help it, I had to make it M-rated – you knew this was going to happen didn't you? It's a soft M if it helps. One thing you should know s that they didn't open the mysterious coffin yet in this short piece.**

**Thank you Ella, you are amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Our dance is a new kind, two steps forward, one step back<strong>

The pale neon light was softly caressing her skin, making her look almost inhuman; and at the end of the day, she was not human. She was a doppelganger, therefore not human. Her face was softly glowing and her cheeks sparkled with a subtle shade of pink, matching her lips.

Her mouth was slightly ajar. She was just staring at herself in the small, square shaped mirror. It was still pretty hard for her to believe she was here…at the Valentine's Day ball, organized by the Original family. And if it was not unbelievable enough, she was here with Stefan. But that was not actually what bothered Elena at the moment. No, what really got her blood boiling was the fact that Damon actually had the guts to take Rebekah as his escort.

When Stefan had told her three days ago that Damon was taking her, Elena thought he was just trying to make her choose to go with him. Of course, since she and Damon were avoiding each other, she accepted Stefan's invitation. But, by no means, did that mean she wanted Damon to bring someone else, let alone Barbie Klaus.

She had the shock of her life when she went by the Boarding House a week ago and saw Rebekah come out of Damon's bathroom with nothing more on than a white, fluffy towel on top of her head. She gave Elena a grin that made her want to spit in her face, right before putting on a transparent robe.

"You should've taken him for a ride. You have no idea what you've been missing," she purred close to Elena's ear before leaving the room. Elena didn't wait for Damon to show up, she ran back home and hadn't come face to face with Damon since then.

Seeing the blonde vampire in his bedroom had hurt, but not as much as seeing her on his arm. With her platinum blonde, perfectly coifed hair, her silky, red dress wrapped tightly around her body, and her aristocratic posture, she looked like she belonged on his arm and Elena hated it. Ever since she saw them, she had been hiding in this tiny bathroom, trying to compose herself and pretend this wasn't bothering her.

"Elena, are you ok in there?" Caroline asked after a soft knock on the door. She absolutely hated it when people were asking her that. She had heard this phrase way too many times after she lost her parents. People didn't really want to know if she was okay. They knew she wasn't. Of course, she'd say 'yes' and they'll just nod like they understood. They didn't; not then, not now.

"I'm fine Caroline, I'll be out in a minute," she answered, washing her hands again before getting out, only to bump into the exuberant blonde.

"Finally! I was starting to worry. I mean seriously, with _your_ luck a vampire could've been kidnapping you by now."

"No, I was just…"

"Washing your hands twenty times, very normal stuff," Caroline mocked interrupting Elena. "Just spill it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a bit sceptical; it's hard to believe this ball is really just a ball and the Originals don't have a hidden reason to get us here. Let's go back to the party."

Elena took a few deep breaths to keep herself calm, but it all went to hell as soon as they reached the ballroom and saw Damon handing Rebekah a drink. Rebekah took it and whispered something in Damon's ear that made him smirk. All she wanted was to poke her eyes out right now. As if that wasn't enough, she turned around and raised her glass at Elena, wearing the same stupid grin on her face as the week before.

"Who spit in your coffee this morning?" she head Stefan ask.

"Mind your own business."

Her eyes flew back towards Damon and she let out a sigh. Her behaviour got Stefan curious enough to look in the same direction. Elena was sure she saw pain in his eyes for a split second, but it vanished so fast that she couldn't be sure.

"So you and Damon huh? So much for loyalty."

"Don't you talk to me about loyalty. He's been more loyal to me than you'll ever be," Elena fired.

"If that helps you sleep at night," he scoffed. "One question though, why are you here with me if you actually want to be here with him?"

"I don't want to be here with anyone. I have my problems to solve, you have yours."

"Oh yes, you want to make sure Rebekah won't kill you now that she's back. She won't, Klaus won't let her."

"One can't be too careful. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some fresh air," she said and Stefan told her he had to find Klaus and he would be back. She shrugged indifferently and made her way outside to the terrace.

"You look like you could use a drink," his low, seductive voice caressed the back of her neck and she shivered. As soon as she turned around, he placed a drink in her hand. She wrapped her fingers around the slim stem of the champagne glass, because she felt like she needed something to keep her on earth. She looked up and got hit by the intensity of his blue gaze. She breathed in deeply. He took a step closer, invading her personal space.

"Why did you come here with her, Damon?" she asked. She was actually mad at him for doing that, but she didn't know exactly why.

"Why are you here with him?" he fired back.

"He asked me; you didn't…"

She raised the glass to her lips and took a sip. She liked the feeling of the soft bubbles against her tongue; those sweet bubbles reminded her of him and the way it felt when he kissed her. She took another sip, then another and before she knew it, the glass was empty. His body was so close to hers and the way he was affecting her was just ridiculous. She felt like she might snap any second.

"Why her?"

"Why not?"

"I think you're taking the whole 'sleeping with the enemy' thing a bit too far," she said on a mocking tone.

"Are _you_ sleeping with the enemy, Elena?" he asked.

"Stefan's not the enemy!" she snapped.

"So you are…?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Is there something wrong?"

At the sound of Stefan's voice they both turned around to face him.

"Damon was about to get me another drink," Elena said and gave Damon a fake smile.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" he asked returning the same fake, almost, smile.

"I can handle it just fine, but thank you for your concern. It is very nice of you to take my feelings into consideration," she mocked and Damon raised an eyebrow, but took the empty glass from her hand.

"I can go get you a drink," Stefan offered. He could sense the tension between Elena and his brother and what actually killed him inside was the fact that there was nothing he could do about it.

"No," she answered firmly. "You know what, forget about the drink, let's go dance," she said reaching for Stefan's hand.

"Sure," Stefan said proudly, sending Damon a quick glance.

"Be careful not to trip on your jealousy, Stef," Damon yelled after them.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Stefan led them on the dance floor and before she knew it, she was in his arms, slowly sliding along the dance-floor. His slightly cold hand was resting firmly on the small of her back and the other one was holding hers. She looked at him and for a moment, he was _her_ Stefan again. All sweet and gentle, but still…something was missing.

"You don't mind if we switch partners for one song do you?" Rebekah asked. She didn't wait for Elena to answer as she launched herself into Stefan's arms. And just like that, she was left with no other choice but to be led to the other side of the dance-floor by Damon.

Stefan was a good dancer, a great dancer even, but Damon was better. There was something about the way he held her in his arms, the way he lead…something about that connection between partners.

They were moving slowly to a soft rhythm. Damon's hand was going up and down her back and she felt chills go down her spine.

"I could dance with you forever," he murmured in her ear and she shivered.

"Damon…" she intended to say his name as a warning, but it came out as a needy plead instead. His mood switch made her defensive.

"You have so many different ways of saying my name. It's different when you're mad at me or when you're disappointed in me. My personal favorite is when you're turned on by me. I wonder how it would sound when you come for me," he purred against her ear. His mouth was so close to her, that his lips would softly brush the outline of her ear every time he opened his mouth. She felt…hot, like her body was on fire. She hated the effect he had on her, but she craved it at the same time. A thought that she should back off or slap him was playing somewhere deep inside her head, but she didn't have the strength to listen to rational thoughts right now. Not when it felt so good to be in his strong arms. He spun her round and around and maybe it was the champagne or just his intoxicating scent but she felt lightheaded. It was the feeling she imagined the lead character to feel in a magical love-story.

"Damon," she called when he pressed her against his body, crushing her full breasts against his hard chest.

"That's the way you say my name when you want me, but you feel guilty about it," he said and she felt like she could cry because he knew her like no one else did. Elena Gilbert was the girl that was always putting on a strong façade, the girl that looked after others and worried about them, but underneath all the layers was the real Elena, the vulnerable one, the one that Damon seemed to be the only one to see. She couldn't lie to him. For God's sake, she didn't even have to talk, because he just knew. One look was enough and he understood.

He was so close to her, mesmerizing her with his essence. The only thing Elena could think about at the moment was him. She needed him so badly that her body hurt. Not just any kind of need, the pure animalistic one. She wanted him to just take her without asking. The thought scared her enough to make her want to get away.

"I think I need some air," she said and took off before Damon got the chance to react. He immediately ran after her. She was two steps away from the terrace when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Don't go all Cinderella on me," he said. Elena had no reaction, she was afraid that if she said something it might be the wrong words. She didn't trust her thoughts or her voice right now. "Come, I want to show you something," he said pulling at her hand. "Would you let me take you somewhere?" he asked and she nodded.

Didn't he know that he could get her to do anything if he was looking at her like that and whispering the words in her ear? He should've known that by now. Those eyes of his…she just couldn't resist those eyes. When they were full of pain, they were heart breaking, when they were playful and flirty they would make her pulse accelerate and when they were asking for something, she was melting under their gaze.

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. When he put her down ten seconds later, they were on the roof and she curled her arms around his neck scared that she might fall.

"You brought me to the roof?" she asked in disbelief.

"Look up," he ordered and she did as told. The sky was completely clear of clouds and there were a million stars over their heads. They were breathtaking.

"It's not a full moon," she whispered as if she was afraid to disturb the beauty in front of her eyes.

"I know, it's exactly half," he said. "Just like us. Aren't we just half a soul, spending our years looking for that someone that makes us whole?"

"I suppose we are," she said softly.

"Well, I did spend 165 years looking, but I finally found her. I found that one person that can make me feel whole…feel like I belong somewhere, like I have a purpose."

She didn't answer, because she didn't know what to say. They just stood there looking at the sky. Elena protectively nested in Damon's arms. Damon enveloped in the heat radiating from Elena's body.

"We should go back," Elena murmured.

"Elena," Damon was looking for her eyes, to look into them and see his girl, but she looked away. He whispered her name again, placing his fingers underneath her chin to pull her head, forcing her to look at him.

"Damon, don't, please," she begged.

"One question, I just…I just need to know," he said and she blinked, releasing one clear teardrop. It slid down her cheek and Damon caught it with his thumb.

"Don't ask me questions I can't answer…"

"Are you going back to him?" he asked ignoring her plead.

"No…" she said softly. "No, I'm not."

"Why not? I mean, you clearly still love him. I can see the way you look at him…it's the same way I look at you."

"I don't…Damon, I can't."

"Is it because of what he did to you?"

"No, it's not."

"Than what is it? What's stopping you from going back to him and living happily ever after?" Damon asked impatiently.

"You," she yelled the word that was now echoing in Damon's mind, over and over.

"Me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you. I can't go back to him because of how I feel about you," she finally said. She felt good, like it suddenly got easier to breathe, like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"And how do you feel about me, Elena?" he asked.

"I can't…" she whispered trying to move and put some distance between them, but Damon was having none of it. His grip tightened around her, crushing her tiny frame against his. His face was now less than an inch away from hers and when his lips picked over hers Elena felt her knees weaken. "You can't do…" she managed before his mouth closed over hers. He pulled back to look into her eyes and he found no resistance.

"I can, and I will," he said before placing a soft kiss in the corner of her mouth.

"I shouldn't…"

"But you want to."

"I do." Those two words had been enough to make Damon kiss her without holding back. His tongue pushed between her lips until they opened to allow him access inside her sweet mouth. He didn't remember tasting something quiet as perfect as her nectar in a long time. She tasted simply…divine.

Elena could practically feel her brain shutting off and all her rational thoughts getting blurry. Deep down, a fading voice was telling her that it was wrong, but she decided that something wrong couldn't possibly feel so good. She felt like she needed to keep kissing him or she would break into a million tiny pieces. _He_ was keeping her sane.

Damon buried his fingers in her silky hair and pulled softly changing the angle of their kiss to go even deeper and slower. His tongue was going in and out, brushing against hers and from time to time he would pull it out and capture her bottom lip between his. One thing was for sure: Damon Salvatore knew how to kiss. If anyone had ever said differently, it could be because they never actually experienced it or because they were dead while it happened. He wasn't kissing only with his mouth, but with his whole body, mind and soul. She'd never been kissed in such an intense and bold way before. It felt strange…wild and…amazingly perfect.

At one point Elena felt her back hit a wall, but she chose not to pay attention to it. When Damon's lips left hers to continue along her slim neck, she let out a growl of protest. He started nibbling at her pulse point and Elena could feel the effect between her legs. She pushed her hips forward from instinct and the feeling of his erection against her pubic bone brought her back to reality.

"Damon…we can't…" she mumbled desperately trying to catch her breath. As she looked around she realized they were still on the roof only on the right side of the house.

"I know; I know…" he murmured over and over as his hands caressed her face, her neck, her shoulders, her arms and back. Elena was shivering from the contact each time. He started kissing her jawline, sliding down her throat again and one of his hands slipped underneath the skirt of her dress to grab her leg and wrap it around his waist.

Once he got a hold of her smooth thigh, Damon found it impossible to pull away and continued to move his hand up and down her thigh.

"Oh God…" she breathe. "Damon…please, don't make me do this," she begged.

"Do what?" he asked; his lips were against her lips, gently touching them as he spoke.

"This…" she said curling her hands around his neck and pulling him into a deep, needy kiss. She wanted to pull away and do the right thing, the rational thing, but she couldn't, the need was too strong. She tried so hard for so long to fight those feeling and now they were bursting out of her.

He moaned deep in his throat once Elena opened all the buttons of his shirt and placed her palms on his chest. She started moving her hands up and down enjoying the feeling of his perfectly sculpted muscles underneath the palms of her hands.

Damon rolled up her skirt and pulled her panties aside. His fingers pressed against her sensitive clit and she cried out his name. He couldn't help the proud feeling that rushed over him; he was able to make her react in such a powerful way with just a touch.

At the sound of his zipper going down, Elena bit her lip in anticipation. The thought of having him inside her made her body shiver.

He filled her inch by inch until he was all the way in. When he started rocking back and forth, Elena's eyes rolled in the back of her head. Her nails dug into his shoulders to keep her steady. She had no idea how to describe how she felt. She felt good, she felt powerful and weak at the same time, she felt…whole. Her eyes few opened and she started at the half moon in the dark sky.

"Elena…" she heard him moan in the crook of her neck. She loved the sound of her name coming from his mouth, especially the way he just moaned it.

One last thrust and she came undone in his arms, her body convulsing violently and her muscles tightening around his length. He kept pumping in and out at a slow pace until he found his own release and then he just held her, listening to the sound of her chaotic heart.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Elena," he whispered.

"Damon?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you sleep with her?" Elena asked softly, like she was afraid of the answer.

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes," she answered simply and Damon's eye opened wide.

"Well, if we're being honest…she came by the house that night you were with Stefan…"

"I was with him and Bonnie, we had been looking at spell books all night," she interrupted.

"Well I didn't know that. I heard you when…when you told him that you wouldn't let him take advantage of the fact that you still care about him. I just…I guess I assumed that once he stopped pretending to be the villain you would get back with him. I was drunk and upset; you know that's not a good combination for me. She was looking for Stefan actually. I said screw Stefan and then I woke up in the morning with her in my bathroom."

"Charming," Elena mocked and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." She cupped his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Do you think she might kill me for taking you away?"

"I don't think she cares."

"And I think you underestimate yourself. You made quite an impression on her. She told me I should've taken you for a ride."

"I heard that," he said slightly amused.

"Oh so you were there. Why didn't you come after me?"

"I was ashamed I guess."

"That's why you've been a pain all night?"

"No. I was jealous you came with Stefan."

"So I guess we're both the jealous type, huh?"

"I guess we are," he returned.

* * *

><p><strong>N: Please review and tell me if you liked it!<strong>


End file.
